Something Wicked This Way Comes
by meadowlove
Summary: SarahReid, with SarahCaleb friendship. What would have happened if Sarah chose Reid instead of Caleb? A semi rewrite of the film, with the focus on our two favourite blonde characters.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Reid/Sarah, Caleb-friendly. A what-if fiction exploring a relationship between the two characters, placed in the same time frame as the movie.

Rating: Lower rating for now for language and innuendo, but could change in later chapters. Most likely will become an R for adult situations.

Author's Note: I do not own any characters from "The Covenant" (although, trust me, if I did, our world would be a much better place). Title has been shamelessly stolen as well. Some liberties have been taken towards certain events or conversations, but hey; that's the joy in fan fiction!

Please enjoy and leave feedback, it is much appreciated.

PROLOGUE

Reid Garwin took in a sharp breath. Although he was no stranger to beautiful, young women, she was something else. Spotting her immediately, even though a fairly wide distance remained between them, he was intrigued. The firelight flickered over delicate features and shiny blonde hair, highlighting her beauty.

Reid, oddly enough, felt as though he wanted to protect her. As the four Sons of Ipswich trickled into the raging party, he noticed the girl's eyes glance towards them, and an unbidden desire welled up inside him. For once in his life, Reid felt as though she was the type of girl which he'd actually like to get to know. Chuckling to himself, Reid pushed that thought aside. Coming from a long line of womanizers, Reid didn't see himself changing or settling down any time soon.

Standing at a fairly impressive height, with shaggy blonde hair and a slim yet athletic build, Reid Garwin was the embodiment of an all-American boy… that had gone bad. Reid rejected the preppy style of his Brothers, and usually adopted worn-out t-shirts and baggy jeans with Converse sneakers. Tattoos adorned many of his body parts, much to the extreme dislike of his traditional parents. His smart mouth was his trademark, as well as an uncaring attitude.

Reid flicked aside a piece of his hair, and turned to Tyler, a blue-eyed, dark haired male, the Brother he was closest to in the group.

"Looks like there are some hot girls tonight. Ready to partake, baby boy?" Reid asked, trademark shit-eating grin on his face.

Tyler rolled his eyes and sighed. "Take it easy, Reid. The night is still young."

Reid's eyes flickered to the dancing blonde, watching as she moved under the moonlight. "I know… but I don't think I'll be able to help myself any longer."

Sarah had been watching the group of four since they had entered the party. Besides each of them being incredibly good looking, a sense of mystery cloaked them. Kate noticed her interest and smirked.

"Those are the Sons of Ipswich," she whispered to Sarah.

"Sons of Ipswich? What does that mean?" Sarah whispered back, but before she finished her sentence, Kate was smiling and jumping into one of the male's arms. She turned to Sarah and beckoned her over. Sarah shyly walked over as Kate said her hellos to each of the boys in the group. As Sarah reached Kate, she noticed that one of them was clearly checking her out. She flushed, and refused to meet his intense gaze as it ran up her body and eventually searched her face.

"This is my friend Sarah. She just transferred from Boston!" Kate said. Kate unwrapped her arms from around her boyfriend, and he stuck out a hand and introduced himself as Pogue. Sarah smiled, and turned to greet two other members of the group, a serious-looking male named Caleb, and Tyler, who seemed very friendly.

The blonde who had been looking at Sarah smirked. Though he was tempted to use his usual pick up line, at the last minute he chose not to.

"And I'm Reid. Reid Garwin. What an extreme pleasure to meet you."

His eyes were mesmerizing, and Sarah felt as though she couldn't tear her eyes away. He was good looking, but there was a rough edge about him that she couldn't quit place and she found it made him even more appealing.

Kate eventually cleared her throat, and Sarah broke the contact, flushing. She knew guys like him, rich boys who got whatever they wanted whenever they wanted. She immediately disliked him, though at the same time was reluctant to admit an attraction. She vowed to keep her distance from him.

Caleb nudged Reid, and from the corner of her eye she saw them exchange a dirty look. Caleb turned to Sarah and gave her a small smile. He opened his mouth to speak, but before he could finish, the DJ yelled a loud announcement, warning that the police were coming, and the mass of teenagers started to flee in all directions.

Kate turned to Pogue. "Baby? Could you drive us home? We got a ride with our friend Chase but I don't see him around anywhere," she told him, her eyes searching out the darkness for their new friend.

Pogue nodded, giving Caleb a furtive look under his lashes. Caleb closed his eyes briefly as he internally willed his Porsche to the clearing where the Sons had parked the Hummer, so they would have enough space to take the girls back to the school.

"The girls can come with me and Tyler," Reid interjected. "It makes more sense because we're going back to the dorms anyways." As he spoke, he glanced at Sarah, giving her his patented panty-wetting smirk. She suppressed the girlish giggle that was threatening to bubble out, and switched her gaze to a safer spot, a tiny frown marring her face. Why couldn't she get control over her traitorous body?

Caleb noticed the direction of his gaze. "I don't know if that's the best idea…" he started, earning a glare from Reid. Kate shook her head. "No, Reid's right. You boys go home and I'll give you a call tomorrow," she said, looking at Pogue, who nodded in agree, not aware of Caleb's internal struggle.

She grabbed Sarah's arm, and the two girls ran ahead, followed by the Sons. Sarah was glad to have a distraction as Kate was whispering urgently, filling her in the police of Massachusetts. Caleb turned to Reid and looked at him searchingly.

"What?" Reid said innocently, reaching the edge of the clearing where their cars were parked, his eyes squarely focused on Sarah's ass under a short jean miniskirt.

Caleb sighed, following his gaze. "Reid, I know how you treat women. Sarah… seems different. She's not like the other girls at Spencer."

Reid glared at Caleb. He knew where he was going with this. Caleb wanted Sarah. Caleb always got what he wanted, and he always had the upper hand on Reid. This had nothing to do with Reid's 'fuck 'em and leave 'em' motto.

"This has nothing to do with me wanting her… you want her and you don't want me to have her." He replied tightly, his hot temper showing. Caleb sighed.

Before he could answer, he reached the door of his Porsche, and Pogue slipped in the passenger seat. Reid jumped into the driver's seat of the Hummer, all the while glaring at Caleb as he opened his door. Tyler helped the girls climb into the back seat of the truck, and Reid started the engine.

Reid watched as the Porsche sped away, and he followed them out of the clearing until they reached the road, where he turned right. Tyler looked at him, and he knew he had overheard the conversation. He shook his head slightly, making it clear he did not want to discuss Caleb. His knuckles were clenched on the steering wheel, and a muscle in his jaw ticked.

He was sick of Caleb always encroaching on his territory. Caleb had everything, and now he wanted the same girl Reid did. Reid glanced back at the two girls in the mirror, who were chattering excitedly, most likely about the bonfire. Sarah was very beautiful, and there was something engaging about her, yet Reid was sure once he had her she would be like every other girl. He scoffed at Caleb's assessment of her being 'different'.

But Caleb was right. Reid played with girls like they were his toys, and he never gave them a second thought once he was done with them. His Brothers had been witness to his playboy ways for several years now, and though he knew Caleb disapproved, he had never been as forward with him as he was tonight.

Reid chuckled internally. So Caleb wanted the little blonde? Too bad. Reid would have her, and rub it in Caleb's face. At that second, Sarah looked up, and her eyes met Reid's in the mirror. She gave him a small smile, and said lightly, "Thanks so much for taking us back to the school. We would have been stranded." Pushing a long strand of shiny hair behind her ear, she bit her lip, as though she had been reluctant to say anything at all.

Reid felt his heart clench. He gulped and gripped the steering wheel harder. He just had to make sure he didn't let Sarah break down his carefully erected walls in the process.

Reid Garwin only loved himself and his Brothers. No girl would ever change that, he assured himself.

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Thanks to anyone who read and reviewed the first chapter, I greatly appreciate it. As for the story, I have already mentioned that I owe none of the characters, or any of the rights to the film (all I own are hot mental images of a shirtless Toby Hemingway. Yum!)

Let's continue…

CHAPTER 1

Sarah was terrified. Trying to walk as fast as she could back to the room she shared with Kate, she didn't see the tall figure standing right in front of her. She smacked into a hard body, and felt strong arms reach out to catch her as she stumbled. Her eyes shut on their own accord, bracing her self to meet the cold stone floor, and when she regained balance with the help of the stranger, she opened her eyes slowly, and was met with the sight of a cotton-clad chest.

She lifted her eyes, and found herself looking at the one person she would have loved to avoid while currently half-naked and scared shitless. Reid Garwin. Reid Garwin, with a smirk on his stupid, sexy face. He took a step back, hands still burning a hole through her towel where they had reached out to steady her. He looked her up and down, his gaze lingering on her chest.

She bristled, stepping away from his hands and surprisingly hard body. She pulled her towel up higher and lifted her chin. Reid, glad she had stepped back so she couldn't feel the unfortunate result of her soft body bumping into his through his jeans, crossed his arms and tried to shift his body.

"Hey, honey. What are you doing roaming these halls at this time?" Reid said softly, trying to seem nonchalant. Sarah could read between the lines, and what he was really asking was why she was walking the halls in a small towel. She rolled her eyes, ignoring his smirk which was sending interesting tingling feelings down in the pit of her stomach.

"First of all, it's not honey. It's Sarah. And I was just going back to my room," she replied, her fear from before suddenly crashing down on her again. She shivered involuntarily, looking over her shoulder as goose bumps shot down her arm. Reid noticed, his smirk slipping.

"What is it?" Reid asked, concerned. Sarah debated telling him. After all, why was he roaming the halls at this time, so close to the washrooms? Seemed suspect to her. She sighed as he waited for her answer.

"I thought I heard somebody in the washroom. Actually, I'm pretty sure I heard someone in the washroom." Sarah said. Reid raised his eyebrows.

"Really? Well shall we go take a look?" he replied.

Although Sarah just wanted to go back to her room, go to bed, and forget this ever happened, she found herself nodding. Reid stepped in front of her, and she tried to walk as closely behind him as she could without obviously showing her fear. She hated to seem weak around people.

Reid walked into the empty bathroom, eyes alert. He checked under the stalls, behind the shower curtains, not finding anything. Sarah stood beside the door, feeling incredibly stupid, pushing damp strands of hair behind her ear. Reid turned around, pensive. Although he didn't find anything, there was an odd, lingering, dark feeling in the washroom. If he didn't know better, he would have recognized the feeling as residual effects of magic when he or his Brothers used. He tapped his chin, thinking. Sarah coughed, bringing him back to the present. He turned to her.

"It doesn't look like there is anybody in here," he said. Sarah frowned. He probably thought she was a world-class moron, or some paranoid freak. But she had been sure there was somebody in the room.

She sighed, still scared. "I could have sworn . . ."

Reid shrugged. "Maybe it was a rat or something," he answered, smirk back in place. "But I can walk you back to your room. I'll make sure nothing nasty gets you in the hallway.

Sarah huffed. He was making fun of her! Giving him a dirty look, she threw open the bathroom door. "I'm sure I can find my way on my own, thanks."

Before Reid could apologize, she was gone in a flash of blonde hair. Reid bit his lip. He hadn't been thinking before he said that. He really had sounded like a dick; his hormones had taken over his ability to think clearly, excited at the prospect of spending some alone time with Sarah.

Rolling his eyes, he strode towards the door and it banged open with a crash. Shoving his hands into his pockets, he walked back to his room. Caleb hadn't even seen Sarah tonight, and Reid was sure the dark-haired wonder had just gained a point in his favour with Sarah.

Caleb: 1. Reid: 0.

"Damn it!"

Reid tossed the soft, squishy ball towards the ceiling, his open hands waiting to catch it as it fell back down to earth. He was sprawled across his unkempt bed in the dorm he shared with Tyler. It was late, but he didn't feel tired, and finding Tyler still awake as well, had settled for some quiet reflection before he turned in for the night. Clearly preoccupied, he tossed the ball a little too fiercely, and it crashed into the back of Tyler's head, who was hunched over their desk, studying.

Tyler turned around in the wooden chair, one dark eyebrow raised. Reid, staring at the ceiling, didn't notice his best friend's gaze. Reid was thinking about the incident in the showers, Sarah's wide-eyed gaze burned in his memory. It was a toss up to what left him more agitated; the fact that Sarah was so obviously disturbed and truly felt someone had been creeping around, or the fact he had found her wrapped only in the thin towel, still wet from her shower. Though he was by no means what one would consider a prude, he was bothered that Sarah was walking around the floor like that, where any red-blooded male could have seen her, just like he had, and . . .

Reid scowled. He had a bad temper, but he never got jealous (jealous? He wasn't jealous at all) with his crushes. There was never any need; Reid usually had enough girls on hand to call another up as soon as one began bothering him enough to even think about being jealous. On top of that, he had made an ass of himself with his little comment. Reid was even annoyed at the fact that any of this was actually bothering him. Sarah was just supposed to be a way to rile up Caleb and show him that he didn't always get everything he wanted.

Tyler noticed the scowl. Reid had been acting odd as soon as he walked back into their room.

"Dude, what is up with you tonight?" Tyler broke the silence.

"Huh?" Reid said, startled out of his reverie. He switched his gaze to Tyler, who was giving him an odd look. Reid hadn't realized he had been so obvious in his thoughts. He sat up on his bed, and decided to tell Tyler a quick version of the night's events. When he was finished, Tyler was pensive though not bothered.

"Maybe she did hear something. This building is old; maybe it was creaky pipes?" Tyler said, to which Reid reluctantly nodded.

"Yeah, could be. She just seemed pretty scared." Reid replied.

Tyler chuckled. "Oh yeah? And I'm sure you, King of compassion and chivalry, made her feel safe again."

Reid gave Tyler a dirty look, picking up an old sock and throwing it Tyler. Thought he didn't know about the comment Reid had made, he had struck a nerve. Tyler laughed, dodging the offensive object.

Reid suddenly broke into a wicked grin. "You should have seen her though, baby boy. Hot body, little towel, scared and helpless . . . I'm sure Caleb would had given his left nut to have taken my spot. " Reid settled back into his pillows, wide smile on his face as he thought of smooth skin and bright blue eyes.

Tyler rolled his eyes, and turned back to his open books.

The next day, Sarah was chatting with Kate as they walked to their first class of the day. She had given Kate a brief version of events, and though Kate was sympathetic, she was sure that Kate didn't quite believe her. Sarah changed the subject, her fear last night seeming a lot less frightening with bright sunlight flooding the halls and students crowding the hallways.

Still immersed in conversation, the two girls stepped into their classroom, and took a seat in the middle of the room. Sarah placed her books on the desk, the bell pealing loudly, and out of the corner of her eye she spotted Reid Garwin. He was sitting beside the guy she had met at the bonfire as well, Tyler. Kate noticed the direction of her gaze and smirked.

"See something you like? Maybe in the form of a blonde, six foot hunk of man?" she whispered, and Sarah blushed. She turned towards her books and tried to seem busy.

"No," she whispered back, irritated.

"Reid is definitely hot. But I wouldn't exactly encourage you to date him."

This caught Sarah's attention. She frowned. "Why?" she asked, forgetting that it really didn't matter considering she would never date Reid anyways. She snuck a glance at him, watching as he doodled in his notebook.

"Well, he has a bit of a reputation around Spencer. From what I've heard through gossip and even Pogue, Reid has plenty of girl friends, if you know what I mean."

Sarah knew exactly what Kate meant. She shrugged. "I wouldn't date him anyways. You can tell he thinks he's God's gift to mankind." Her point was punctuated at that moment by the fact Reid was whispering intimately to the girl next to him, as she giggled and twirled a strand of her hair.

Sarah bit back the cutting comment she was going to make about the red headed girl. That would make it seem like she was jealous, which would make it seem like she cared about Reid. Which she didn't.

Kate nodded. "You're probably right girl. But what about Caleb? He was checking you out at the bonfire too. And I would think he is much better boyfriend material. He seems like a nicer guy, and there is something so mysterious about him."

At Kate's whispered remark, both of the girls turned to look down the row at Caleb, who was sitting next to Kate's boyfriend, Pogue. While Sarah couldn't deny Caleb was hotter then hell, there was no spark. Sarah liked her men unpredictable and playful, and Caleb seemed like he had seen so much in his life that he was already a grown up and incredibly mature. She could see her self being great friends with him, but nothing more. Caleb had walked her down the hallway to one of her classes the day before, and Sarah felt as though Caleb had recognized she viewed him with only friendship in mind.

"Well it doesn't matter," Sarah whispered. "I'm not looking for a boyfriend anyways. I have to focus on school."

Kate rolled her eyes, shaking her head. Kate thought Sarah was a cool girl, but personally Kate would never have the ability to swear her self off of guys for the sake of school. "Whatever! You're crazy."

Sarah snuck another glance at Reid, who had proceeded to slump over the desk and seemed to be sleeping on his notebook. The girl he had been chatting up was rubbing circles on his back. Maybe she wasn't his girlfriend, but they were definitely seeing each other in some form, even if they were just having sex. Sarah remembered his callous comment the night in the washroom, and she felt her temper rise. God's gift to women, all right.

It was a good thing she knew what kind of guy Reid was, or else she might have been just as enamored with him as his little red headed classmate seemed to be.

To be continued . . .


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing! All rights belong to the writers and directors.

Author's Note: Thanks to all the lovely reviews anyone has left so far. Please continue! It inspires my muse.

In the past few chapters, I've noticed that my scene breaks aren't translating onto the format uses; this is not intentional, as one of my biggest pet peeves is grammar mistakes or confusing changes. I'll try something new with this chapter, so hopefully it works.

Enjoy!

CHAPTER TWO

The next week went by quickly at Spencer; teachers were eager to dive into the school curriculum, and Sarah was busy trying to adjust to living on her own for the first time in her life. She found that the more time she spent with Kate, the more she liked the girl and her no nonsense attitude towards most things.

It was an unusually bright Thursday in Ipswich. The sun had broken through the hazy fog that seemed to perpetually cloak the town, and Sarah was sitting on a wooden bench in the commons with Kate and Pogue as they finished their lunches. The couple was arguing about some movie they had seen, where Pogue had found the ending unrealistic, while Kate had decided that it was romantic.

"Nobody would ever have to make that decision in reality," Pogue insisted, and Kate rolled her eyes as she bit into her apple.

"But that's the whole point. He loved her so much he was willing to do something nobody else would probably ever do!" she responded dreamily, and Sarah laughed.

Before she could add in her opinion, a male voice cut in. "Mind if I join?"

Sarah shielded her eyes from the sun as she looked up to find the owner of the voice. It was Caleb, smiling down at her. She smiled back and nodded, making room so he could take a seat beside her. The other two had nodded as well, Pogue greeting his friend with a handshake.

"What are you guys arguing about now?" Caleb asked with a smirk. He leaned back on the bench, loosening his uniform tie in the unseasonably warm weather. Pogue grinned and answered, "Trust me, nothing that important. What's been going on with you? How's your mom?"

Caleb shrugged. "Nothing special . . . and my mom is fine."

Sarah could have been mistaken, but she thought she saw a dark look pass between the two friends. Since Kate didn't seem to notice, Sarah decided she was probably reading way too much into things.

Caleb turned to her with a smile on his face. "So, are you going to be at Nicky's tomorrow night?"

Sarah's face scrunched up. "What's Nicky's?"

The three others shared a smile as Kate rolled her eyes. "Well, it's the only place around Ipswich that's cool enough for teenagers to hang out at. You really have no choice! You're coming with us." Kate stated.

Sarah laughed. "Well, I guess if I have no choice, then I'll be there."

Sarah swiped some shiny gloss on her lips, and tried to give her hair some volume as she swiped her hands through it.

Kate was changing behind her, and through the reflection in the mirror Sarah could see her frowning.

"What's wrong?" Sarah asked, adjusting her dress. She hadn't been sure she wanted to wear it, but at the last minute decided it was perfect.

"I have nothing to wear! I want to make Pogue's mouth drop when he sees me," Kate said slyly as she shuffled through the enormous pile of clothing sprawled across her bed.

Sarah chuckled. "Wear that little red top you have . . . the one I wanted to borrow but you oh so rudely said I already had my ass displayed to perfection, and it wasn't fair if my boobs were as well? I'm sure he'll appreciate your choice."

Kate brightened up considerably, ignoring her jibe. "You're right! That top shows off some major cleavage . . . perfect." She stripped off her tank top and pulled on the red shirt. As she changed her pants, she looked at Sarah from under her lashes.

"So, anybody you were hoping to blow away? With that dress, I'm sure you'll have all the males under the age of 30 panting."

Sarah flushed. She looked down at her outfit, and her face turned even redder. Maybe there someone she wanted to take a second glance at her, though she would die before ever admitting it to Kate. She hadn't seen Reid in class they shared for the past few days, and though she was loathe to admit it, she was curious to his whereabouts. More curious then a girl who knew how Reid was towards females had any business to be.

But Kate wasn't easily fooled. At Sarah's silence, she looked up and took a closer look at her face, noticing her red cheeks. "Aha! So there is someone!" she said, raising an eyebrow. "Maybe a certain someone who you pretend you never think about?"

Sarah's mouth dropped open. Was she that transparent? "I don't think about him!" she said hotly, realizing her slip after the words came out. Her face went red again as Kate smirked. "Whatever. I'm sure he'll be there tonight. He likes to gamble at the pool table, and he usually wins."

Sarah pretended not to be listening, though she took extra care in reapplying some eyeliner, and pulled down the neckline of her dress ever so lightly.

Nicky's was a typical small town bar, complete with an actual Nicky that had intimidating muscles and an even more intimidating scowl.

The girls were seated at a small table at the corner of the dance floor, sipping on sodas as they watched the crowd around them. Kate noticed Pogue and Caleb moving towards them, and she smiled and waved at them, nudging Sarah with her elbow. Sarah noticed the boys, and her heart caught a little in her throat as she spotted Reid and Tyler also entering the bar, a little ways behind the other Sons.

Pogue leaned down to give Kate a peck, and Caleb gave Kate a large smile as he took the seat next to hers. Though Caleb had been getting decidedly friendly vibes from Sarah, he was almost certain she viewed him in a friend capacity, and nothing more. Though he would have loved to change her viewpoint, he had decided early on in the week that he could settle for that role. They shared interesting conversations, and unlike most of the spoiled girls that went to Spencer, Sarah had a modest outlook towards life which was quite refreshing.

As Caleb engaged her in a conversation, from the corner of her eye she could see Reid watching their table. He pulled up a stick, and started a game of pool with Tyler, his eyes shaded by a thick clump of messy blonde hair. She was mortified to discover that she really wanted to find out what had caught Reid's eye.

Sarah listened to Caleb describe some errand he had to run earlier that day, taking the chance to study him. He was undeniably good looking; long, dark lashes framed deep brown eyes. His build was thick and muscled, and Sarah could see why any girl would swoon. Yet still, her tastes ran a little different then the model specimen in front of her.

Unknowingly, her gaze focused again on Reid. Pogue had gone over briefly to greet his two friends, and he was giving the other two a wide smile as he pocketed some money. Sarah figured he had won the game of pool. Caleb chuckled beside her, his gaze also on his three friends. Startled, she looked at him.

"What's so funny?" she asked, the corner of her mouth turning up as well.

Caleb shook his head, still grinning. "Nothing. Just the fact that Reid and Tyler fall for a trick of Pogue's every time."

"You're all really close." Sarah observed. Caleb nodded. "Yeah, our families were close and we've practically grown up with each other as brothers." He paused. "I guess you could say that those three know all of my secrets . . . and I know all of theirs."

Sarah looked at him strangely. Again, she felt as though she was missing something. Caleb had a pensive look on his face, and after a few minutes Sarah touched his arm, causing him to jerk slightly. "Sorry," he mumbled. "I guess I spaced out a little bit. Had some things on my mind." Though Sarah would never guess, Caleb had been thinking about the night before. He had felt some dark magics being used, and he was convinced it had been Reid who was using.

Before Sarah could respond, someone switched the song on the jukebox and she grinned. She stood up, pulling Caleb with her. "I love this song!" she mouthed, and she tugged him to the dance floor. "Let's dance." He was all too happy to accommodate her, wrapping his arms around her slim waist as she gyrated.

Reid had been enjoying the pool game. He had been winning, even without using any magic. He happened to glance up to watch what Sarah was doing, and his grip tightened on the stick.

Tyler noticed that his comment had been unanswered by Reid, and he looked up to see what his best friend was preoccupied with. Reid's tight mouth made him curious enough to follow his gaze, and he landed on Caleb dancing with Sarah.

"Dude, what's wrong with you?" Tyler asked.

"Nothing. What do you mean?" Reid said, shrugging off his anger. He didn't know what was bothering him more. The fact that Sarah was dancing with a guy that wasn't him, or that she was dancing with Caleb.

For the past few days, he had been consumed with thoughts of the blonde. He hadn't been showing up to class because he had been dealing with some family issues, and he had been surprised to realize he had missed seeing Sarah every day. His little crush was starting to perturb him more then he would have preferred, especially considering that Sarah wasn't falling into bed with him like any other girl at Spencer would be at this point.

And now he knew why, he thought bitterly. Caleb.

Well, that was fine. He would just have to drown his sorrows in another hot piece of ass. Namely one feisty redhead with a knockout body.

Sarah was completely oblivious to Reid's train of thought. She laughed as Caleb dipped her, catching her before she hit the ground. As the song finished, she adjusted her dress and gave Caleb a wide smile.

"Not bad!" she complimented him. Caleb smirked back at her. As they walked back to their table, Caleb happened to glance at Reid. Reid was giving him a murderous glare, and Caleb needed only one guess to the source of that look. He rolled his eyes, and mumbled to Sarah he would be right back.

"Reid." Caleb said, standing beside his old friend.

Reid looked up at him briefly before lining up a shot and executing it perfectly. "Yeah?" he answered tightly. He straightened his long torso, leaving him almost the same height as Caleb.

"Reid, I know how you feel about Sarah," Caleb said. "And you should know that there is nothing between me and her."

Reid snorted.

"Seriously, man. Not that I wouldn't want there to be, but unfortunately she seems preoccupied with someone else." Caleb sighed, raising an eyebrow. "And I have this weird hunch that somebody is you. She asks a lot about you, and I could see her glancing over here every once in awhile."

Reid chuckled. "Yeah, whatever dude. You can have her. I don't want your leftovers, thanks."

Caleb clenched his fist unconsciously. Reid always pushed him to his limits. "Listen Reid… I have to talk to you about something important." Caleb caught Tyler's eye. "Both of you." His tone booked no argument, but Reid was determined to needle him before he did anything Caleb asked him to.

"So? Talk." Reid said snidely, still burnt about him and Sarah dancing. He didn't believe Caleb's 'just-friends' bullshit, and it bothered him more then he would believe.

Caleb looked around pointedly. "Maybe somewhere else?"

Reid planted his feet firmly on the ground. "Here is just fine." Tyler looked between his two best friends, his face a worried mask. The two of them together was a volatile combination.

Caleb took a deep, calming breath. "Fine. I want to know who was using last night." He looked both of them straight in the eye. Both of them looked surprised.

"It wasn't me," Tyler said seriously, and Caleb didn't deny it. That left Reid.

"It wasn't me!" Reid said angrily. He looked at Caleb squarely in the eye. "I wouldn't use."

Caleb sighed. Who had it been then? One of them had to be lying. He doubted Pogue would ever do something so stupid, and between Reid and Tyler, he would trust Tyler's word.

Before he could respond, he felt someone step beside him. He looked down to find Sarah smiling up at him. "What's up, boys?" She looked around the group, her eyes not quite meeting Reid's, her cheeks flushing.

Tyler greeted Sarah. Reid just looked at her and refused to respond, turning back to his pool game. Caleb sighed, disgusted. Reid was too immature for his own good.

"Ready to head home?" Caleb asked her, looking at his watch. "I think Kate was telling Pogue she was tired."

Sarah nodded. "Sure. I have an early morning tomorrow . . . I have to go into town to pick up a few things." Her gaze slid briefly to Reid, which Caleb noticed. He waited for Reid to make his move, but Reid seemed entirely disinterested in the conversation. Tyler watched Reid, waiting as well, and when he didn't respond, he rolled his eyes.

Caleb broke the awkward silence. "What are you doing tomorrow, Reid?"

Reid glanced up. "Nothing special. Probably taking out that hot redhead from Spencer out for breakfast." He wiggled his eyebrows. "She's amazing in bed, dude. You can have her when I'm done." He looked directly at Sarah, who had an odd look on her face. Two could play at that game, he thought. He wasn't lying; that redhead had been bothering him all week to take her out on a 'real date' that didn't constitute him having sex with her and then walking out. He wasn't planning on actually going through with it though.

Sarah looked at Caleb, frowning. "I'll meet you outside."

As she stormed off, Caleb and Tyler both shook their heads at Reid. Caleb walked away after Sarah, and Tyler gave Reid a dirty look.

"You really are an asshole, Reid."

Reid sighed, scratching his head. He had figured she was waiting for Caleb to offer to go into town with Sarah. There was no way she was insinuating she wanted to go with him. He always seemed to fuck things up with Sarah. It was now two for two in his bad impressions department.

Caleb, 2. Reid, 0.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: Thanks for all the great reviews. I've been updating pretty quickly because my muse has been supplying me with a plot bunny thus far, so let's all hope that she continues at this rate until the end!

Once again, I apologize for the awkward scene changes. I tried something differently in the last chapter then the first two chapters, but it doesn't seem to be working. Let's hope that third time is the charm and it works for this chapter.

Please continue to review! It makes my day.

CHAPTER THREE

Sarah woke up the next morning at the sound of her alarm. She groaned and rolled over, slapping the OFF button on her clock. Stretching, she rolled down the sheets and stepped out of her bed. As she grabbed her toiletries to take a shower, she heard Kate rustling behind her.

"Morning," Kate mumbled grumpily. "What time is it?"

Sarah laughed. "Good morning, sunshine. It's 10:30 am. Why are you up so early? You usually don't wake up earlier then noon on the weekend."

Kate smirked. "Did you think I would let you go into town by yourself? I have to pick up some stuff too, so I will be coming with you."

Sarah smiled. "Good. I've only been into town once or twice, so maybe our trip will go a little faster with a seasoned Ipswich veteran."

Kate rolled out of bed, giving Sarah a look. She grabbed her toiletries as well, and the two girls walked out of their room and down the hall. They greeted other students who were already awake, Sarah in a cheerful mood . . . until she caught sight of Reid walking down the hall back into his room. Of course, with her unfortunate luck, he had to be coming back from the showers. His hair was wet, lying in clumps across his forehead. And worst of all, he was in a towel. It looked to be halfway slipping down his torso, and he was holding up the front of it in his clenched fist. Tyler was beside him, in a similarly undressed state. She looked up, feeling tempted to ask the heavens why Reid had to be so sexy. It made the fact that he was an utter and complete jerk that much more aggravating.

Kate whistled under her breath. "I have to say, swimmer's definitely have the best bodies."

Sarah cringed. She still was smarting from the comments Reid had made yesterday and his cold demeanor towards her. Try as she might, she seemed to think of him constantly. And yet, he wanted less then nothing to do with her, unless it involved her willingly spreading her legs for him.

Kate noticed her discomfort, and too late realized she probably shouldn't have brought Reid to Sarah's attention. On the ride home with Caleb and Pogue yesterday night, she had heard what happened briefly from Sarah. Kate was unsure to why Reid was being such an asshole to Sarah; it was obvious he had a little thing for her. Even Caleb and Pogue had agreed that he had mentioned his crush to them. Kate chalked it up to his massive ego and his inability to carry on a functional, emotional-based relationship with another human.

Reid and Tyler were talking about Caleb's upcoming Ascension at the other end of the hallway. Caleb had gotten them curious when he had accused one of them using last night. Tyler kept repeating that it most likely had to do with Caleb's own apprehension toward his Ascension, but Reid wasn't so sure.

"Do you think there is a possibility that there is someone else besides one of the group using?" Reid asked.

Tyler sighed, shaking his head. "I don't think so. I guess we'll just wait it out, and see what happens. If one of us feel it again, then it can be considered a problem."

Reid shrugged. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Sarah and Kate walking towards him. He had decided that until he figured out why he kept putting his foot in his mouth around her, he would avoid her. She seemed completely immune to his advances, and yet every time he saw her he desired her more and more.

It was turning into a large problem. And Reid had never had a female problem before.

The girls passed by them. Sarah greeted Tyler, giving Reid a look but not saying anything. Kate said hello to both of them, though when she looked at Reid her voice had turned chilly.

Reid's heart sank. Sarah had definitely over reacted from the night before; and so what if he was having sex with another girl? Just because you liked someone, it didn't mean you were off limits to anyone else available. He would try and apologize to her somehow. As the girls stepped into the bathroom, Tyler turned to Reid.

"She definitely hates you," he said with a smirk on his face.

Reid glared at him. "Thanks, baby boy. I hadn't noticed until you mentioned it."

Tyler laughed as they walked into their room, thoroughly enjoying his friend's distress on a female matter. This had never happened before, and he found it satisfying to see Reid brought back down to earth.

Sarah was giggling as she walked back to her dorm later that night. Another student, Chase, was walking with her, a smile also on his face.

The girls had gone into town for their errands, and ended up running into Chase Collins, another transfer student at Spencer. Kate had met him previously, and so she had invited him to spend the day with the two of them. Chase had agreed, taking an obvious liking to Sarah. The three had done lunch and had decided to go to an early movie. Kate had slyly told them on their way to the theatre that something had come up with Pogue, so the two would be left alone to spend the rest of the day. Though Sarah had been unsure in the impression she got from Chase, she had ended up having a lot of fun. He was charming, and most importantly, he seemed like a very nice guy. She ignored her mind's obvious comparison between him and a certain other student at Spencer.

The two had just gotten back to the school. As they reached Sarah's room, both stopped in front of the door, turning towards each other. Sarah gave him shy smile, pushing back a piece of hair behind her ear.

"I'm glad I happened to run into you and Kate today. I had a great time," Chase said softly.

"I did too." Sarah answered. Chase took a step closer, resting his hand on her door.

He smiled. "Then we'll do it again soon." He leaned closer to her.

Sarah was smiling, but she felt a little uncomfortable as he came near. She was getting a weird vibe from him. As he came in to kiss her, an unbidden image of messy blonde hair and an arrogant smirk popped into her head. She didn't know why she felt as though she was betraying Reid; it wasn't as though he cared about her in the least.

Sarah kept the kiss light and brief, pulling away after a few seconds.

He gave her a last, lingering look before he turned and walked down the hall, turning around a corner. Sarah had no clue about his ulterior motive in establishing a relationship with her.

Sarah rustled through her purse, looking for the dorm key. She felt a presence behind her, and as she turned around she almost jumped out of her skin to see Reid Garwin standing in the hallway, giving her a murderous glare.

Reid had been waiting for Sarah to get back, thinking it would be a perfect time to approach her and fix the tension between them. Pogue had passed along to Reid that the girls had been out all day, but Kate had left with Pogue. Reid had figured Sarah had gone back to her dorm, and after knocking on her door and finding she wasn't back yet, decided to wait in the hallway, pacing until she arrived.

He had actually been anxious, worrying about what he would say to her in his head. Reid had never expended this much effort for any female, and figured that there had to be something special about this one. He would even break his no-dating rule, and had decided he would ask Sarah on an official date. He had never been on a date with a girl before having sex with her; this would be a first for him.

But when she had come back, she had been with that guy, Chase Collins. She had been giggling with him, and then had kissed him on top of it! Reid's blood was boiling, and after seeing them kiss, he had wanted to pound Chase's face in. More then that, he had wanted to use his powers in very dark ways.

Sarah looked up at him awkwardly, eyes wide. "Hey, Reid. What brings you here?"

Reid clenched his jaw. "Sorry. I didn't realize I would be interrupting anything with your boyfriend."

Sarah swallowed hard. "He's not my - " she cut herself off. Her resolve hardened. She didn't know why she thought she had to defend herself to Reid. He wasn't her boyfriend, he wasn't even anything to her. And besides, he was clearly having sex with whoever he wanted, whenever he wanted. Why did it matter to him what she did with her personal life?

"So what did you need?"

Reid chuckled harshly. "So, he is your boyfriend?"

Sarah looked at him. She sighed. "No."

Reid nodded. His face didn't display any change in emotion, but inside he was more relieved then he would have liked to admit. What was it about this girl that made him feel unsure and nervous?

"I just came to apologize. Yesterday night . . . I was an idiot." Reid said reluctantly. It was clearly evident that he was not one that apologized often. Sarah raised an eyebrow.

"No kidding." She said.

He lifted up his arm, sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck. He gave her a small, patented-Reid smile.

"So we can start over?" Reid said, and Sarah studied him for a minute. Finally she sighed and nodded.

"Why not," she muttered, against her better judgment. Sarah was sure that being 'friends' with Reid was the exact opposite of a healthy relationship. She was unbelievably physically attracted to him, and as much as she didn't want to admit it, couldn't stand to see the way he flaunted his multitude of girlfriends around.

"Good," Reid said solemnly. He studied her with an intense gaze, and Sarah's cheeks reddened under his scrutiny. His eyes took on a fierce quality, and he took a step closer to her. Her breath quickened as she tried to hold her own gaze steady.

He watched as she licked her lips, internally groaning. "You're driving me crazy," Reid said softly, and caught in a spell, he lifted a hand to hold her chin. Sarah swallowed hard. "And I don't understand why."

"It's only because I'm the first girl you can't have," Sarah replied, more harshly then she intended. "And it drives you crazy because all your life I'm sure you've always gotten everything you wanted."

He grinned, taking another step closer. There was barely an inch in between their bodies. "Is that so?"

She was sure of it. His little fascination with her ran only as deep as the day she gave into his erstwhile charms. In that moment, she made a fierce promise to herself that she wouldn't be like all the other girls at Spencer.

And then he leaned in, and kissed her, interrupting her train of thought. The kiss was hot and frenzied, and Sarah latched on to his forearms as he pulled her closer to his chest, crushing her to him. His hands moved down her waist, and she could feel the burning heat from his fingertips through her shirt.

She pulled away, gasping for breath, and he caught her lips again before she could decide that this was wrong.

The kiss continued endlessly; time seemed to stop and speed ahead all at once. Sarah's scrambled brain was telling her to pull away, but her body was encouraging her to continue as Reid kissed a path down her chin, to her ear. He whispered, "What would Chase say if he could see you now?"

Sarah froze as though a cold bucket of water had been dumped on her. She pushed herself away from him, leaving him panting.

"You're such a fucking dick, Reid. That's all it is for you; a game. First with Caleb, and now with Chase." Sarah said angrily, tears filling her eyes. Reid took a step towards her, his eyes wide, feeling like the biggest piece of shit on earth.

She took a step back, as she ruffled through her bag. "Don't even try it. Just leave me alone and stay away."

She located her key, and she shoved it into the lock. Reid touched her shoulder but she jerked away, swinging open the door and then slamming it in his face.

He could hear her muffled sobs filtering through, and he tensed. He punched the wall beside Sarah's door, the sound cracking through the empty hallway. Reid had been jealous about the Chase thing, and of course he had to gloat about finally getting the prize he had been lusting after for weeks. Now, he had ruined any chance he had with Sarah for good. He stormed away, all the while wishing that for once, he would have kept his big mouth shut.


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note: Hello to everybody still reading this fiction; I'm so sorry for the long delay, real life took over for a few months. This chapter is more of a filler then anything to get myself back into the story, but I hope you enjoy it nonetheless. As usual, I don't own anything.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

The next day dawned crisp and clear, the sunlight slanting through the shades in Sarah and Kate's room. Sarah groaned as the light hit her sleeping eyes, mumbling as she rolled over to try to avoid the light. Sighing because she couldn't get comfortable again, she rolled onto her back and flipped the covers down.

She was still intensely annoyed with a certain student at Spencer, her blood temperature rising as she thought about the night before. She had given in, just for a short second, and was proved entirely correct on her assumptions about Reid. Without realizing, she ghosted her fingertips over her lips, which were still slightly swollen from Reid's insistent kiss.

He was an ass, and on top of that, a cocky one. It was a useless waste of time to try and even begin something with Reid, knowing he only wanted one thing and after he took it from her, he wouldn't look back. Her body flushed hot at the memory of him gazing into her eyes, telling her she drove him crazy. It was meaningless and probably the same line he had used on many hapless girls before her. Guys like Reid never changed, and considering his rich-boy status around Spencer, she was sure he would continue to take what he wanted from life without ever giving back. Besides, she had Chase; he seemed much more down to earth and sensitive then that prick.

Sarah sighed again, looking at the clock and deciding it was time to start getting ready for class. Her resolve hardened and she decided she would ignore Reid from now on, and make sure he understood how serious she was about never speaking to him again.

Slipping out of bed, she smirked as she suddenly decided she would modify her school uniform in a uniquely public-girl sort of way to ensure Reid knew _exactly_ what he was missing.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Kate slid into her room, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. Her cold shower hadn't woken her up at all. She was surprised to see Sarah fully dressed and sitting on the bed, especially considering that when she had slipped into the bathroom Sarah had been still carefully applying her makeup, so focused on her task that she hadn't even seen Kate leave.

Sarah smiled serenely at her, legs crossed at the knee. "Good morning," she said to Kate, and Kate's eyebrow raised suspiciously.

That was when she noticed Sarah's uniform modifications.

Instead of making a comment, she just smirked. She could figure out exactly why Sarah was playing this game after she had listened to her friend sniffle all night about Reid's lack of humanity or sensitivity. Kate fully approved.

"Let me just quickly put on some clothes, girl! I need to be there when he gets a load of you." Kate said, rushing around their room to find her clothes.

Sarah just giggled mischievously, fluffing up her hair as she picked up her school bag.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Reid sighed as Caleb went on and on about some play scene they were supposed to have read for English class. He wasn't even sure why he had come to class, considering it was first period as well as one of the ones he shared with Sarah. God, he had fucked things up her. He didn't even want to think about it so early in the morning consider he was sure she would never be speaking to him again.

"It's a great character study," Caleb said, seemingly unconcerned that his friend was ignoring him, "even though… woah." He cut himself off. Reid, interested in anything which could make Caleb stop talking, lifted his head off the desk and followed Caleb's interested gaze.

Reid's eyes narrowed dangerously as he realized it was Sarah, entirely too cheery and naked for his liking. She had done something to her uniform. Her white dress shirt was unbuttoned to the point of indecency, allowing the creamy tops of her cleavage to be on prominent display. She must have been wearing a black bra and nothing else under the shirt, the light hitting her body just so, so the lace was on clear exhibit underneath. Her blazer was folded over her arm, probably so she could ensure maximum Reid-killing potency. And her school-girl skirt was hiked up high enough so that it just brushed the tops of her thighs. The look was complete with white knee highs and black ballet shoes.

Reid swallowed roughly, internally groaning. As she walked up the stairs to find a seat, the skirt bounced dangerously. Reid's grip on his pencil tightened as he noticed the leering gaze of more then one classmate.

He could see Caleb's Adam's apple bobbing in his throat as he also swallowed convulsively. Sarah caught sight of Caleb, and she waved to him. Kate followed behind her, with a suspiciously evil look on her face as she waved to the boys also.

"Good morning," Sarah practically purred to Caleb, completely ignoring Reid. "Mind if we sit with you boys today?"

Caleb pointedly looked at Reid. "No, not at all," he said, smiling at her. She all but beamed back at him, taking her bag off so she could move down the aisle. Reid's sharp gaze was drilling a hole into her forehead but she didn't seem to notice. He refused to tuck in his chair for her to pass, even after Caleb gentlemanly did so. He was forced to feel her bare things rub past his back, and he clenched his teeth. She plopped into the seat beside him, Kate taking the empty seat further along the row.

He glanced at Caleb, who seemed to be biting back a laugh, fully aware of his friend's discomfort. Reid just rolled his eyes and decided that if Sarah was going to ignore him, he would ignore her just as well.

The lights dimmed as the lecture started, the sound of notebooks opening and pens scribbling filling the room. Sarah crossed her legs, the skirt slipping up her thigh and her foot brushing against his calf. Suddenly forgetting his plan to ignore her, he leaned down to hiss into her ear, "What exactly are you playing at here?"

Sarah turned to him with wide blue eyes. She parted her glossed lips as though she was completely taken aback. Reid was mesmerized by their shiny plumpness.

"What do you mean, Reid? I'm not playing at anything," she whispered back, nibbling on her bottom lip.

Reid's eyes flashed heatedly. He couldn't seem to control his temper when he was around her.

"What's with the slutty school girl get-up then?" he demanded. She toyed with her hair, probably in an effort to drive him over the edge. Leaning forward, her generous cleavage strained against the white fabric as she seemed to seriously contemplate her answer.

He groaned as his erection strained also, except instead it was uncomfortably against his pant zipper.

She placed her pen against her lips, in an age-old flirting technique. "I have no idea what you're talking about," she said haughtily.

Sarah turned away from him, sucking on her pen. Reid, never one to be ignored, wanted to get to her in the same way she was getting to him.

He placed a large, warm hand directly on her exposed thigh. Her breath hitched slightly as he lightly rubbed circles on the smooth flesh. He grinned as a flush enveloped her pale cheeks.

"Don't play games you won't be able to finish, Sarah. Once I'm through with you, you'll realize just how hard it is to beat me at my own game." Reid whispered cockily. She raised an eyebrow, a smirk gracing her pink lips as she nudged off his hand from her thigh as inconspicuously as possible.

Pretending to drop her pen, she skimmed a hand dangerously close to his bulge on the way back up. He sucked in his breath loudly, Caleb turning to give him a look.

Sarah's smirk grew even wider as Reid glared at her.

"I'm ignoring you, remember? And again, I have no idea what you're talking about." She replied haughtily. Reid could swear Kate was wearing a matching smirk, and he crossed his arms and turned away from the little devil beside him.

She continued to ignore him through the rest of class, Reid shifting uncomfortably every time she even so much as breathed.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Reid slammed his books into his locker after escaping from the longest class of his life. He was muttering under his breath when Tyler reached him.

"I don't know who that girl thinks she is," he said through clenched teeth. Tyler raised an eyebrow, waiting for his friend to notice his presence. When several more minutes passed and Reid was still wrapped in his own world, Tyler cleared his throat loudly.

"Oh, hey baby boy," Reid said, finally looking at his friend. He shut his locker and flicked a piece of hair off his forehead as Tyler continued to study him in amusement.

"What?" Reid demanded. Tyler just smirked as the two boys turned to walk down the hallway. Reid rolled his eyes, making sure to shoot some winks as the pair passed any available females on the way to their lunch break.

"Interesting class today?" Tyler asked after a few moments of silence, already having an idea of Reid's problem after running into Caleb.

"You could say that," Reid said tightly, refusing to elaborate.

Tyler just smirked even wider.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Unbeknownst to the rest of the student body, Chase was watching the school day unfold from the turreted roof top of the old building. He was a patient man, but it seemed like he couldn't wait any longer to reclaim what was rightfully his.

He crouched down on one knee as he took notice of Reid and Tyler meeting with Pogue and Caleb on the quad. The four Brothers. Chase smirked; he would ensure that after Caleb's Ascension, the group would be nothing more then a battered foursome of rich pretty boys.

It was taking some time, but he still had two weeks until Caleb's birthday. He would just continue to find out as much as possible from studying the four, and then, this whole damn town would be his.


End file.
